EDEN
by Sapphire2007
Summary: Teil einer Challenge auf XFM, bestimmt Wörter wie Tequila, Urlaubsstimmung etc. mussten vorkommen. Es geht um einen merkwürdigen Todesfall, der sich auf Hawaii ereignet.


**Donnerstag 5.04 morgens, Oahu, Hawaii**

**Leise schäumend rauschten die Wellen am Strand als die junge Frau mit zitternden Händen an den Wänden der Hotelgemäuer Halt suchend durch den paradiesischen Gartenweg stolperte. Der Durst in ihrer Kehle machte ihr das Schlucken und Atmen unmöglich. Ihr war schwindelig und die aufgehende Sonne am Horizont schien wirr über dem Wasser zu tanzen. Immer wieder musste sie anhalten und erbrach sich schwallartig in die Büsche. Rote Blütenblätter klebten überall an ihr und der schwere Duft von Lilien hing in der Luft. In ihrem Bauch schien es, als verdrehten sich ihre Organe in einer Art Eigenleben. Ihre Augen brannten und Schweiß lief ihr über die Stirn und die Wangen. Durstig leckte sie sich ihn von den Lippen und tastete sich weiter bis zum Pool vor. Ohne eine Sekunde dort zu verharren stürzte sie sich hinein und fühlte, wie das kalte angenehme Nass in sie eindrang und sie umspülte. Sie ließ vollkommen los und trank und atmete in hastigen Schlucken das Wasser ein, als könne sie damit das Feuer löschen, das seit Stunden in ihr zu brennen schien. Doch alles, was sie auslöschte, war sie selbst. Der Tod war wie eine Erlösung von dem Leben, das in ihr zu blühen begonnen hatte und dankbar ließ sie sich in die schwarze Unendlichkeit hineingleiten.**

53 Stunden später, Georgetown Washington D.C.

Es war ein wunderschöner frühlingshafter Samstagmorgen. Die Vögel sangen hell und lieblich, die Sonne schien warm und golden auf die frischen, pastellfarbenen Kirschblüten der Stadt und Scully balancierte ihre vollen Einkaufstüten gerade durch ihre Wohnungstür, als ihr Handy klingelte. Sie jammerte quengelig auf. Doch irgendwie schaffte sie es auf sehr unelegante aber effektive Weise ihre Einkäufe unversehrt auf den Küchentisch zu tragen und noch rechtzeitig ans Telefon zu gehen. Dennoch konnte man ihr anhören, dass sie gereizt war, weil sie ungern am Wochenende gestört wurde, vor allem nicht, wenn sie sich wie dieses Wochenende vorgenommen hatte, die ersten Frühlingstage des Jahres in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Etwas zu laut bellte sie daher in ihr Handy:„Scully ?"

„Aloha Hiwalani !" dröhnte rauschend eine wohlbekannte Stimme an ihr Ohr.

Scully zog die Augenbrauen hoch und hielt sich ein Ohr zu, weil sie kaum etwas hören konnte. „Mulder, sind Sie das ?"

„Scully, was halten Sie von einem kleinen Abenteuer im Pazifik ? Nur wir beide ?"

Scully glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Mulder, wo sind Sie ?" war ihre einzige Antwort auf seine ungewöhnliche Einladung.

„Ich bin in zehn Minuten bei Ihnen, wenn Sie schnell Ihre Flipflops und Badesachen einpacken."

„Mulder – ich..." wollte Scully gerade noch einwenden, aber da hatte er schon aufgelegt.

Mürrisch und verwirrt stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und atmete laut aus. Ihr Blick schweifte voller Trauer über ihr verlorenes Wochenende durch ihr Wohnzimmer und sie fragte sich, warum sie in all den Jahren nicht gelernt hatte, ‚Nein' zu sagen. Aber sie wusste es, es war Teil dessen, was zwischen ihnen unausgesprochen seit Jahren vor sich hindämmerte. Die Sehnsucht nacheinander, die sie beide nicht zuließen und lieber in einem Meer durchschaubarer Lügen und Ausreden versteckten. Und irgendwie waren diese merkwürdigen Abenteuer auch jedes Mal aufregend, egal, wie oft es sie schon beinahe den Kopf gekostet hatte. Es wurde nie langweilig und sie konnte in ihrer Neugier seinen Ideen einfach nicht widerstehen.

Als er wenig später vor ihrer Tür stand, musste sie sich ein Lachen verkneifen, denn er trug ein selten geschmackloses blaues Hawaiihemd und wackelte über seine Sonnenbrille hinweg vergnügt mit den Augenbrauen als er ihr ihre Reisetasche abnahm und im Kofferraum deponierte.

„Wohin fliegen wir ? Und warum ?" fragte sie ihn bestimmt und mit einem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, der jedem Anderen Angst eingejagt hätte.

Er sah sie geheimnisvoll an. „Oahu, Hawaii !" war seine einzige und recht knappe Antwort. „Oahu, Hawaii ?" fragte sie ungläubig zurück. Das war selbst für sie überraschend und sie sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an.

„Honolulu auf Oahu, Hawaii !" bestätigte ihr Mulder erneut mit einem verführerischen Unterton in der Stimme und damit war für ihn das Gespräch wieder beendet. Scully nickte verwirrt und legte die Stirn in Falten. War das alles, was er ihr dazu zu sagen hatte ?

„Und ? Was machen wir dort ?"

„Lassen Sie sich überraschen, Scully."

„Naja, ich wollte mir von meinem Gehalt diesen Monat neue Schuhe kaufen, da interessiert es mich schon, wofür ich mein Geld jetzt schon wieder verschwenden muss."

Mulder sah auf ihre Füße. „Wieso ? Die Schuhe sind doch schön !"

Scully schloss entnervt die Augen und verschränkte die Arme. Dann erfuhr sie es eben erst vor Ort. „Ich warne Sie, Mulder. Wenn das wieder irgend so ein Voodoo oder Geisterquatsch ist, dann können Sie sich die nächsten Monate jemand anderen für Ihre Autopsien suchen."

Mulder lächelte über ihre unbefriedigte Neugier und ließ sie noch eine Weile zappeln. Er wusste, früher oder später würde dieser Fall sie sicherlich überzeugen, nur wenn er ihr vor der Abreise davon erzählte, würde sie ihn für verrückt erklären, und so hielt er es für das Beste, noch eine Weile zu schweigen.

14 Stunden später im Fairmont Orchid Hotel

„Ach, da sind Sie ja ! Wir haben Sie schon erwartet ! Unsere Honeymoon-Suite wird Ihnen sicherlich nach einer so anstrengenden Reise gefallen !" strahlte die braungebrannte Hawaiianische Schönheit im Hotel die beiden sehr müden und erschöpften FBI-Agenten an. Scully warf Mulder einen irritierten Blick zu und griff dann ein, bevor er dieses Angebot annahm. „Nein, Miss, ich glaube, Sie verwechseln uns, wir sind geschäftlich hier."

Mulder genoss einen Moment lang Scullys Hilflosigkeit und meldete sich dann doch zu Wort, da er sah, wie müde sie war. Innerhalb von zehn Minuten waren sie dann auch beide in ihren Zimmern verschwunden. Allein.

Mulder hatte Scully noch immer nicht verraten, um was es hier ging, aber bei dem Anblick der weißen Sandstrände und des türkisfarbenen Meers hatte sie schließlich das Interesse verloren und ihr war es mittlerweile auch egal, wie viel sie dieser Ausflug kosten würde, denn er gefiel ihr. Noch. Vom Jet-Lag vollkommen geschafft warf sie sich aufs Bett und schlief ein.

Mulder allerdings konnte noch nicht schlafen. Es wurde langsam Abend und die Sonne berührte schon sündhaft rot die Meeresoberfläche am Horizont, als er sich entschied, endlich der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, auf die er am Morgen im Internet gestoßen war. Leise schlich er an Scullys Zimmer vorbei und ging hinunter in den Speisesaal. Zielsicher steuerte er auf die Küche zu und ging geradewegs in das Büro des Küchenchefs, seinen FBI-Ausweis zückend und mit einer fast unverschämten Selbstsicherheit.

„Sie sind der ehemalige Chef von Pualani Carson ?"

Mit dem gleichen Unbehagen, das jeder an den Tag legen würde, wenn er sich plötzlich mit den Behörden des weit entfernten Washington D.C.'s konfrontiert sähe, blickte ihn der Küchenchef an und rieb sich nervös den Nacken.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das FBI hinzu gezogen wurde. Handelt es sich denn überhaupt um ein Verbrechen ?" zuckte der Küchenchef mit den Achseln und sah Mulder auffordernd an, während dieser an ihm vorbei in sein Büro spazierte und sich neugierig umschaute. Er wich dem Koch aus.

„Wir ermitteln hier quasi Undercover und auch eher inoffiziell. Was können Sie mir zu dem Leichenfund erzählen, der hier vorgestern gemacht wurde ?"

Der dickliche dunkelhäutige Mann mit der breiten Nase lehnte sich, nachdem er sich in einen Sessel hatte fallen lassen, zurück und strich sich die Kochjacke glatt. „Nun ja. Wo soll ich anfangen ? Pualani, also die junge Köchin, die gestorben ist, war im Grunde ein Glücksgriff. Sie war noch sehr neu hier. Mit einzigartigen Referenzen, einem guten Abschluss und viel Talent. Hat sich vor einem Monat hier vorgestellt und war sofort angenommen. Der Lilienblüten-Salat ist eine ihrer Kreationen. Vorzüglich ! Kann ich Ihnen wärmstens empfehlen…" Er driftete verzückt ab, wurde jedoch sofort von der Wirklichkeit wieder eingeholt. „Sie hat mit Blumen herumexperimentiert, das hat uns gefallen, passte zum Hotelkonzept. Es gab hier eigentlich niemanden, der was gegen sie hatte. Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr uns ihr Tod mitgenommen hat. Es hatte ja niemand von uns eine Ahnung, dass sie private Probleme haben könnte. So ein junges vielversprechendes Leben !" Mit einem Taschentuch wischte er sich die Schweißperlen von der Stirn und Mulder nickte. „Sie finden also auch, dass ihr Tod in jeder Hinsicht überraschend war. Sagte nicht der Pooljunge, der sie gefunden hatte, etwas von einem Duft, der aus dem Pool strömte ?"

Denn genau dieser Umstand war es gewesen, der Mulder auf den Fall aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Offiziell hatte Pualani Selbstmord begangen. Aber Mulder war sich dessen überhaupt nicht sicher. Der Koch nickte auf seine Frage.

„Ja, Kane Nahaolelua hat sie gefunden. Er war gerade dabei gewesen, die Sprinkleranlagen zu justieren und sagte, ein schwerer süßlicher Geruch hätte ihn zum Pool geführt und dort hätte er gesehen, wie dicke Schwaden über dem Wasser aufstiegen. Er meinte, der Duft wäre von ihr ausgegangen. Und man kann es immer noch riechen. Riecht merkwürdig. Fast wie Lilien oder Orchideen. Aber warum interessiert das FBI sich dafür ? Es war doch ohnehin Selbstmord, so tragisch es ist."

Mulder hielt sich bedeckt. „Tja, genau das möchte das FBI eben herausfinden."

Damit stand er auf und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Wissen sie, wo ich Kane Nahaolelua jetzt noch finden kann ?"

Der Koch schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat erst morgen wieder die Frühschicht. Er wohnt auch nicht auf unserem Gelände."

Mulder nickte zum Abschied und verließ das Büro und die Küche wieder. Er hoffte, der Koch würde von dieser Unterhaltung nicht allzu viel herumerzählen, da Mulder mit Scully hier hergereist war, ohne auch nur im Entferntesten mit Skinner darüber gesprochen zu haben. Und wenn das Hotelmanagement erfuhr, dass er hier inoffiziell Ermittlungen anstellte, würden die Probleme mit den örtlichen Behörden und dem FBI daheim nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.

Nach einem kleinen Spaziergang durch das Hotelgelände an dem Pool vorbei, an dem es tatsächlich noch immer seltsam süßlich roch, kehrte Mulder schließlich in sein Zimmer zurück und legte sich schlafen, bis ihn morgens ein ungeduldiges Klopfen wieder wecken sollte.

„Mulder ?! Sind sie etwa noch immer im Bett ?" Als keine Antwort kam, machte Scully sich Sorgen, es war bereits nach zehn und Mulder war Frühaufsteher. Also öffnete sie die Tür und ein erleichtertes Lächeln schlich über ihr Gesicht als sie Mulder friedlich schlummernd in seinem Hotelbett liegen sah. Sie genoss es, einmal nicht die Schlafmütze von ihnen beiden zu sein, zog die Vorhänge stürmisch auf und tönte triumphierend. „Aufsteh'n Sonnenschein, das Frühstück wartet !"

Mulder fuhr offenbar aus den lieblichsten Träumen hoch und sah sie vollkommen verdutzt an.

„Wie spät ist es ?"

Scully bemühte sich, ernst zu bleiben, sie hatte ihn noch nie so verschlafen gesehen und sie strotzte geradezu vor Tatendrang und guter Laune. Offenbar hatte die Urlaubsstimmung sie gepackt. Sie erspähte seine Badeshorts auf einem Stuhl und sah zu ihm hinüber.

„Nach zehn. Also beeilen Sie sich, sonst sind die Pfannkuchen am Buffet weg", mahnte sie ihn spielerisch und warf im Hinausgehen die Badeshorts auf sein Bett.

„Ich halt Ihnen auch einen Platz frei", rief sie noch über die Schulter und merkte, wie sich die Sonnenstrahlen bereits in ihrem Herzen einen Platz gesucht hatten und sie in beste Urlaubslaune versetzten.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie unter Palmen auf der Strandterrasse und frühstückten, umweht von einer süßlichen zarten Brise. Es war wunderschön und Scully wünschte sich mittlerweile, Mulder hätte tatsächlich keinen Fall, denn dann hätten sie diesen ganzen Sonntag noch zu ihrer freien Verfügung und der Blick auf das klare blaue Meer ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen. Die warme Luft drang durch ihren Körper bis in die Knochen vor und sie spürte, wie sie von Minute zu Minute entspannter wurde und schließlich der Meinung war, sie wäre stark genug, Mulders Grund für diese Reise zu ertragen.

„Also Mulder. Jetzt wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt, mir von Ihrem Fall zu erzählen, denn in diesem Moment bin ich praktisch durch nichts aus der Ruhe zu bringen."

Sie sah ihn an, doch er schien weit weg zu sein während er geistesabwesend einen süßen exotischen Pudding in sich hineinlöffelte. Er roch noch immer den blumigen schweren Duft, den er bei seiner Suche nach Kane und irgendwelchen Auffälligkeiten am Pool wahrgenommen hatte. Ihm war schon ganz schwindlig davon. Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite.

Scully sah richtig hübsch aus in ihrem schwarz-weißen sommerlichen Leinen-Outfit und mit ihrer pink-weißen Blumenkette um den Hals, die ihnen beiden bei Betreten der Terrasse wieder einmal aus Versehen, weil sie für ein Honeymoon-Paar gehalten wurden, umgelegt worden war. Ihre Augen leuchteten ebenso blau wie das Meer, dessen zartes Rauschen ihn einlullte und ihr rotes Haar glänzte wie Seide während kleine Strähnchen davon losgelöst in der leichten Brise durch die Luft tanzten. Er hätte eigentlich schon früher die Idee haben können, mit ihr in Urlaub zu fahren, denn in diesem Augenblick schien es das Paradies auf Erden zu sein, mit ihr an diesem Sonntagmorgen am Strand zu frühstücken. Es war fast, als hörte er Musik, doch es war wohl nur sein Geist, der ihm einen Streich spielte.

„Mulder ?!" riss der Klang ihrer Stimme ihn aus seiner Trance. Da merkte er, dass er die ganze Zeit durch sie hindurchgestarrt hatte und schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendetwas war anders und die Welt schien seltsam entrückt zu sein an diesem Morgen.

„Tut mir leid, ich war weggetreten."

„Ja, das hab ich gemerkt", antwortete sie knapp und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Er hatte sie angestarrt, das war ihr nicht entgangen, und sie fragte sich einen winzigen Moment lang, was der verträumte Blick in seinen Augen bedeutet hatte, als sie merkte, dass er endlich anfing, darüber zu reden, was sie hierher führte.

„Also Scully, eine 23-jährige junge Köchin, die sich offenbar bester Gesundheit erfreut, die bei allen beliebt ist, mit einer vielversprechenden Zukunft, begeht an einem ebenso schönen Morgen wie diesem inmitten dieses tropischen Paradieses Selbstmord. Der Pooljunge, der sie entdeckt, bemerkt einen starken, süßlichen Duft, der von der Leiche aus das ganze Poolwasser durchzieht und in dichten Schwaden in die Luft verdampft. Ich selbst konnte es zwei Tage nach ihrem Tod noch riechen. Ihre Leiche wurde jedoch noch nicht obduziert, da man es erstens für Selbstmord hält und man sich demnach etwas Zeit damit lässt und weil hier zweitens die Uhren ohnehin etwas langsamer ticken. Und damit wäre das Ihr Part."

Scully sah ihn ungläubig an und schnaubte. „Und warum sollte ich das tun ? Nur weil eine Leiche duftet ?"

Als wäre das für ihn durchaus ein plausibler Grund nickte er unschuldig, doch Scully legte ihr Besteck demonstrativ auf den Teller. „Mulder, haben Sie sich einmal umgesehen ? Morgen ist Montag. In Washington ist es bereits Nachmittag. Das heißt, wir müssen hier in weniger als fünf Stunden wieder abreisen um ordnungsgemäß morgen um acht im Büro zu erscheinen. Und ich soll allen Ernstes in diesen fünf Stunden auf Oahu bei 27 Grad Wassertemperatur und schönstem Sonnenschein die Leiche einer Selbstmörderin obduzieren, nur weil sie gut riecht ? Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass da noch etwas ist !"

Mulder schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht, aber ich bin sicher, Sie werden etwas Ungewöhnliches bei dieser jungen Frau finden. Und ich würde wetten, dass es nicht bei einem Selbstmord bleibt. Mein Instinkt hat mich schließlich noch nie getäuscht, oder ?"

Mit diesen Worten nahm er eine bunte Blüte, die an ihrem Orangensaftglas steckte, ab und hielt sie ihr hin, ihren skeptischen Blick konsequent ignorierend.

„Sehn Sie sich das Muster dieser Blüte an, Scully. Die Blumen hier sind einzigartig. Was für unfassbare Mechanismen der Natur da am Werk gewesen sein müssen. Finden Sie so etwas nicht eigenartig ?"

Scully zog die Stirn kraus. In diesem Moment fand sie eher ihn eigenartig. Sie nahm ihm die Blüte wieder ab und steckte sie sich vor seinen staunenden Augen in den Mund.

„Tropaeolum majus. Eine Delikatesse. Und diese ‚Mechanismen' nennt man Evolution, Mulder."

Sie lächelte siegessicher und fügte seufzend aber versöhnlich hinzu. „Na schön. Wo ist die städtische Leichenhalle ?"

Zwei Stunden später auf einem Liegestuhl des Hotels

Mulder fühlte sich unheimlich schuldig, dass er, während Scully die Leiche obduzierte, am Strand herumlungern konnte. Doch was sollte er sonst tun ? Kane hatte ihm keine neuen Informationen geben können. Es hing alles davon ab, was Scully herausfinden würde. Aber er hatte eine Ahnung, und er war sicher, dass sie sich bestätigen würde. Immer und immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken darum. Den Artikel, den er vor Jahren in einer der ersten Ausgaben des ‚Einsamen Schützen' gelesen hatte, hatte er nie vergessen und dieser Selbstmord konnte vor dem Hintergrund dessen, was er wusste, kein Zufall sein.

Etwas kitzelte auf seiner glänzenden Haut und er öffnete die Augen. Eine Ameise krabbelte über seinen Arm und hinterließ eine dünne weiße klebrige Spur darauf. Achtlos fegte er sie beiseite und wischte sich die milchige Flüssigkeit vom Arm. Sie roch süßlich. Eine ganze Ameisenstraße krabbelte offenbar unter seinem Liegestuhl durch die Gegend.

Damit war er zurück in der Wirklichkeit.

Es reichte. Er musste etwas tun. Also warf er sich sein Handtuch um den Hals, stand auf und schlurfte relaxt den Gartenweg entlang, am Pool vorbei zu seinem Hotelzimmer, als ein gellender Schrei durch den Gebäudetrakt hallte, der einen Moment das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren ließ. Wie vom Blitz getroffen eilte er in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war, als ein lieblicher, blumiger Duft in seine Nase strömte. Da wusste, er, dass es wieder geschehen war. Eine aufgebrachte Putzfrau stürmte ihm entgegen und schrie ihn auf einer fremden Sprache ängstlich an. Als Mulder den Raum betrat, aus dem sie herausgekommen war, hatte er die Quelle des Dufts gefunden. Seine Augen weiteten sich angesichts des Bildes, das sich ihm präsentierte. Eine Frau, kaum älter als er, lag tot im randvollen Whirlpool ihrer Suite, das Wasser plätscherte aus dem Wasserhahn über ihren noch rosigen Körper und ein schwerer Duft von Lilien waberte über ihrem herabhängenden Kopf und betäubte Mulders Sinne. Wasser tropfte von ihren Lippen wie Morgentau von blutroten Rosenblüten.

Doch sie war tot, daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

Scully hatte in derselben Zeit die Leiche von Pualani Carson in der Leichenhalle von Honolulu gefunden und inspiziert. Niemand schien sich dafür zu interessieren, was und warum sie etwas mit dieser Leiche anstellte, also hatte sie sich Zeit gelassen. Denn die Leichenhalle war klimatisiert und das war definitiv der einzige Vorteil, wenn er auch ziemlich viel wert war, angesichts der schwülen Mittagshitze da draußen.

Mulder hatte Recht. Ein süßlicher Duft umgab die Leiche. Und das trotz der eisigen Kälte, die normalerweise jeden Geruch für eine Weile abzutöten vermochte. Und trotz der offensichtlichen Leichenfäule, die bereits eingetreten war. Scully zückte ihr glänzendes Skalpell und setzte es in gewohnter Professionalität und mit demselben gemischten Gefühl von wissenschaftlicher Besessenheit und menschlichem Ekel wie jedes Mal auf Pualanis Haut auf. Sie drückte die Klinge in das teigige kalte menschliche Gewebe hinein und sah, wie es sich unter dem scharfen Metall spaltete. Sie hatte jedoch nach ihrer langjährigen Erfahrung als Gerichtsmedizinerin mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit dem, was sie nun sah. Eine fast sichtbare Wolke desselben Geruchs entlud sich wie ein Luftstoß aus dem frischen Schnitt und stieg, den ganzen Raum erfüllend, in die Höhe, während Scully mit offenem Mund auf das starrte, was noch seinen Weg aus diesem Körper herausfand. Anstelle von Blut, Fettgewebe und grünbrauner Fäulnisflüssigkeit quollen rote und gelbe Blütenblätter aus der Leiche heraus. Und als Scully tiefer schnitt, wurden es immer mehr. Immer intensiver duftende Blüten in immer exotischeren Farben fielen und rieselten aus dem Körper heraus, als hätten sie seit Tagen auf ihre Freilassung gewartet. Es war ein absurdes Bild, das Bild eines paradiesischen Gartens, der aus dem hohlen Körper einer Toten herauswuchs. Von dem schweren Duft wurde Scully schwindelig und sie trat einen Schritt zurück als ihr Handy klingelte. Den Blick noch immer fassungslos auf die Leiche gerichtet, antwortete sie.

„Scully ?"

„Scully, ich bin's. Haben Sie schon was herausgefunden ?"

„Allerdings, Mulder. Jedoch kann ich mir nicht wirklich erklären, WAS ich da herauszufinden im Begriff bin."

„Wie meinen Sie das ?"

„Nun ja. Es sieht ganz so aus, als wäre nicht Pualani ins Paradies gekommen, sondern das Paradies in sie", war Scullys einzige Antwort, die sie in diesem Moment für Mulder parat hatte. Aber wie so oft war er nicht überrascht oder ratlos, sondern konterte seinerseits mit einer noch verstörenderen Entdeckung.

„Äh- Scully. Wir haben noch eine Leiche. Ich komme in ca. einer halben Stunde vorbei und bringe sie Ihnen mit, dann seh ich mir das selbst an."

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Mulder wie versprochen neben Scully vor der Leiche und starrte ebenfalls sprachlos auf das Blumenmeer, das anstelle von Organen und Gewebe in Pualanis Körper zu finden war. Überall hing der schwere Duft über ihnen in der Luft.

„Ist das alles, woraus ihr Inneres besteht ?"

Scully nickte und hielt CT-Aufnahmen gegen das grelle Licht über dem Obduktionstisch. „Ich habe ihren Körper durch das nächst beste CT gefahren und sehen Sie selbst: Sogar das Gehirn ist weg. Lediglich diese dünnen Reste grauer und weißer Substanz rund um die Falx und die Ventrikel sind erhalten. Doch das Großhirn ist vollkommen verschwunden. Und ihr Herz…"

Scully ging zu einem milchigen mit Formaldehyd gefüllten Plastikeimer und kramte darin herum, um mit etwas wiederzukommen, das wie eine gigantische fleischige Pfingstrose aussah. Sie entblätterte die Pfingstrose und da konnte auch Mulder erkennen, dass es sich ursprünglich einmal um ein menschliches Herz gehandelt hatte.

„Mulder, ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären, wie so etwas möglich ist ! Ich meine, wir können nicht einmal mehr feststellen, woran Pualani letztlich gestorben ist. Weil es in dem Sinne keinen Körper gibt, den man untersuchen kann. Die Organe sind quasi aufgelöst worden. " Mulder grinste angesichts ihres Erstaunens. „Sehen Sie ! Ich sagte Ihnen doch, dass es Sie interessieren würde."

„Ja, aber das hier ist absoluter Wahnsinn !" schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf und starrte ihn an. Ihre Augen blitzten erregt auf. Er hatte selbst nicht damit gerechnet, wie wahnwitzig dieser Fall werden würde. Ratlos sahen sie sich an und blickten dann verlegen auf die Leiche. Doch wie immer war es Scully, deren Vernunft sich zu Wort meldete.

„Es sieht aus, als würden wir hier doch noch ein paar Tage bleiben. Am besten, erklär ICH das Skinner. Und was für eine Leiche ist das, die Sie mir jetzt gebracht haben ? Wieder ein Selbstmord ?"

Während Scully nun voller Interesse an diesem Fall und mit vor Aufregung hochrotem Gesicht mit Mulder sprach, hatte sie sich schon daran gemacht, die zweite Tote zu inspizieren und deckte Pualanis Körper mit einer Plastikplane ab. Mulder erzählte ihr, was er gesehen hatte, war jedoch die ganze Zeit in Gedanken schon längst einen Schritt weiter. Während er Scully dabei zusah, wie sie die Leiche der Frau untersuchte und maßnahm, überlegte er, seine Unterlippe zwischen seinen Fingern knetend, wie sie weiterkommen sollten. Immer wieder reckte er die Nase in die Luft und jedes Mal kroch derselbe Geruch in seine Nase hinein und drang bis in sein Gehirn vor.

„Wie schnell können Sie die Krankenakten dieser beiden Frauen besorgen ?"

Scully zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist Sonntag. Und es ist Hawaii. Zwei Faktoren, die die Zeit praktisch anhalten. Aber ich sehe, was ich tun kann, wieso ?"

Mulder schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber irgendwo müssen wir ja anfangen." Scully hielt inne. „Was machen Sie eigentlich, Mulder ? Ich meine, ich mache den Autopsie-Part, wie immer. Aber worin besteht Ihr Job ?"

Mulder wusste, er konnte ihr nichts von seinem Sonnenbad erzählen und er druckste herum. Zum Glück fiel sein Blick auf eine der Blüten aus Pualanis Körper und er hob sie auf. „Ich werde herausfinden, was für ein Exot das hier ist. So ein intensiv duftendes Pflänzchen hat garantiert schon einen passenden lateinischen Namen."

Er bückte sich hinter ihr ein wenig, so dass er an ihrem linken Ohr riechen konnte, sah sie verschmitzt an, als sie sich genervt zu ihm drehte, und bemerkte zum Abschied: „Was meinen Sie Scully, törnt Sie dieser exotische Lilienduft nicht irgendwie auch an ?"

Scully presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Mulder, egal, wie gut Blumen riechen. Nach diesem Fall hier wird dieser Duft für immer in meiner Nase Assoziationen von verfaulenden Leichen und kalten Sektionssälen hervorrufen. Und so komisch das für Sie sein mag, aber das törnt mich überhaupt nicht an."

Mit einem bezaubernd kühlen Lächeln nickte sie ihm zum Abschied zu und drehte sich wieder zu der Leiche, so dass sie sein Lächeln, das er ihr zurückgab, nicht mehr sehen konnte. Hätte sie es gesehen, hätte sie sich vermutlich ohnehin nicht mehr auf die Leiche konzentrieren können, denn sein Blick hatte aus seinen Gefühlen für sie nicht gerade ein Geheimnis gemacht.

Er wusste nicht, woran es lag, doch dieser Duft und das ganze Umfeld kribbelten unter seiner Haut wie Aphrodisiaka und einmal mehr wünschte er sich, sie wären wirklich nur zum Urlaub machen hierher geflogen. Doch auch er presste die Lippen aufeinander und drehte sich beschwingt mit der Blüte in einem kleinen Plastikbeutel um und tanzte zur Tür heraus.

Abends im Hotel

Die Wellen überschlugen sich stürmisch an der Küste und das Wasser umspülte seine nackten Füße als er am Horizont dabei zusah, wie sich diese Erdhalbkugel einmal mehr von der Sonne verabschiedete, um sie am nächsten Morgen auf der anderen Seite wieder aufgehen zu lassen. Er starrte auf die Blütenblätter in dem Plastikbeutel in seinen Fingern. Fast unmerklich schüttelte er den Kopf, denn die einzigen beiden erreichbaren Pflanzenspezialisten der Insel - der Landschaftsarchitekt des nahe gelegenen Golfparks und ein pensionierter Botanikprofessor – hatten zusätzlich zu seinen Recherchen im Internet seinen Verdacht bestätigt: Diese Blumen gehörten zu einer nicht definierten Spezies. Und damit konnte es sich nur um die eine Blütenart handeln, von der er die ganze Zeit vermutet hatte, dass sie es war. Er konnte es nur noch nicht fassen. Ein leichter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, denn einmal mehr wurde ihm klar, dass es keinen Grund gab, sich auf dieser Welt sicher zu fühlen. Wenn die, deren Job es eigentlich war, den Bürgern Sicherheit zu gewähren, es waren, die diese am meisten gefährdeten. Gedankenverloren knabberte er auf seiner Unterlippe herum, als er eine Hand auf seinem Schulterblatt spürte. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er schloss einen Augenblick die Augen um das Licht der Sonne und die Wärme dieser kleinen Hand auf seinem Rücken in seinem Herzen einzuschließen.

„Krebs", ertönte ihre Stimme fast verträumt. Denn auch sie hatte von weitem diesen Sonnenuntergang gesehen und hatte nicht widerstehen können, ihn sich von hier aus anzusehen, als sie Mulder plötzlich hier entdeckt hatte. Er wirkte traurig und drehte sich überrascht um.

„Was ?"

Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder von ihm ab und sah den glühenden roten Feuerball an, der das Meer in Flammen zu setzen schien. „Die zweite Leiche, Mrs. Jennings, sie hatte Krebs. Das wäre ein Motiv für den Selbstmord, denn das war es tatsächlich. Ein Selbstmord. Sie hat sich in ihrem Whirlpool wirklich ertränkt, in ihren Atemwegen, beziehungsweise in dem, was davon übrig war, war noch reichlich Wasser vorhanden. In Mrs. Jennings Körper habe ich außerdem dieselben Blüten gefunden, wie in Pualanis. Allerdings lange nicht in so einer hohen Zahl. Mrs. Jennings Organe waren noch alle dort, wo es sich gehört, wenn sie auch in ziemlich desolatem Zustand waren. Und zwar nicht nur wegen ihrer malignen Erkrankung. Meiner Meinung nach wäre Mrs. Jennings aber auch ohne den Selbstmord in Kürze an inneren Blutungen bzw. an einer Hirnmassenblutung verstorben. Ihre Bauchschlagader sowie alle anderen großen Gefäße hatten die Wanddicke von Papier. Was diesen Organverfall auslöst, kann ich allerdings nicht sagen. Ich kann nur spekulieren. Wir sollten also abwarten, was die Toxikologie in Quantico dazu zu sagen hat. Ich hab denen Blut- und Gewebeproben von Mrs. Jennings, sowie ein Exemplar dieser einzigartigen Blütenart per Express geschickt. Das ist aber auch alles, was ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt tun kann."

Sie seufzte und sah Mulder erwartungsvoll an, sie hatte ziemlich viel gearbeitet und erhoffte sich wenigstens ein bisschen Anerkennung, doch vergebens. Er schwieg.

„Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung ?" fragte sie besorgt nach.

Ein halbherziges Nicken verriet ihr, dass es nicht so war und sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, seinen Oberarm leicht dabei streifend.

„Was haben _Sie_ denn herausgefunden ?"

„Vor vierzig Jahren war der Pazifik Schauplatz gewissenloser militärischer Tests", setzte er an und sie nickte.

„Ja, überirdische Atomwaffentests, vor allem im Südpazifik sowie den kleineren Atollen südwestlich der USA", ergänzte sie ihn. Sie verstand noch nicht, worauf er hinauswollte, doch sie war bereit, ihm zuzuhören, denn es schien ihn zu bedrücken.

„Ja, aber diese Atomwaffentests waren nicht das Einzige. Denken Sie doch mal daran, was die Radioaktivität mit den Ökosystemen des Pazifiks angestellt hat. Denken Sie daran, wie viele Fischschwärme binnen einer Sekunde ausgelöscht wurden. Wie viele Generationen von Fischen noch davon zehren werden !"

Scully nickte und schluckte, sie selbst war schließlich beherzte Atomwaffengegnerin in ihrer Collegezeit gewesen. „Mulder, ich verstehe aber nicht, was das mit unserem Fall zu tun hat."

Er sah sie von der Seite an. „In den Sechzigern hat eine Gruppe von Forschern auf einem dieser Atolle eine Orchideenart gefunden, deren Saft ein Nervengift war. Vermutlich war es eine mutante Art. Sie haben die Spezies kultiviert und weiterentwickelt und unter dem Decknamen „Eden" einen neuen Kampfstoff kreiert. Eine Biowaffe."

„Agent Orange für Fortgeschrittene ?"

Mulder nickte wieder. „Man vermutet, dass das Golfkriegssyndrom damit in Zusammenhang steht."

Scully schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Mulder ! Das Golfkriegssyndrom wird doch mit allem in Verbindung gebracht. Es gibt sogar eine Theorie, nach der es von Marshmallows mit Erdbeerfüllung, die die Soldaten aus der Heimat zugeschickt bekamen, ausgelöst wurde." Mulder grinste. „Naja, die Erdbeerfüllung ist auch alles andere als natürlichen Ursprungs, meinen Sie nicht ? – Scully ! Was ist, wenn diese oder eine ähnliche mutante Orchideenart irgendwie aus den Labors wieder in die Natur gelangt ist ? Wenn sie sich weiterentwickelt hat ? Was, wenn sie selbst nun eine aggressive Lebensform geworden ist ?"

Scully sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Eine Pflanze mit mörderischem Trieb ? Das kann unmöglich Ihr Ernst sein !"

Mulder zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wenn wir das können, warum sollte im Rahmen der Evolution nicht auch die Natur gelernt haben, sich mit destruktiven Elementen zur Wehr zu setzen ? Die Venus-Fliegenfalle hat den Trick jedenfalls schon lange raus."

Scully holte tief Luft. „Nein. Das ist unmöglich. Eine Pflanze, die Menschen einfach so von innen heraus tötet. Wie sollte sie überhaupt in den menschlichen Organismus gelangen ? Etwa über Pollen ?"

Sie schnaubte, doch Mulder nickte.

„Blümchen und Bienchen", murmelte er geistesabwesend.

Sie war zu müde um diese in ihren Augen vollkommen absurde Diskussion fortzuführen und sie spürte, dass er traurig war. Vorsichtig legte sie ihm wieder ihre Hand auf die Schulter und ließ sie sanft und beruhigend über seinen Rücken gleiten. Erst als sie merkte, wie er sich leicht gegen ihre Hand lehnte, und so ihre Berührung intensivierte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich körperlich nacheinander sehnten. Ihrer zärtlichen Geste folgten wohlige, prickelnde Schauer, die durch seinen Körper regneten und er drehte sich zu ihr um. Die Sonne war mittlerweile im Meer versunken und der Himmel färbte sich langsam tiefblau und die ersten Sterne begannen zu funkeln. Ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich als er sie ansah.

„Kommen Sie Mulder, es ist Happy Hour an der Strandbar."

Er schmunzelte als er sah, wie wunderschön sie im Abendlicht aussah und nahm ihre Hand vorsichtig, damit sie ihm nicht noch weitere Schauer über den Rücken jagen konnte, als sie durch den weichen warmen Sand zur Strandbar liefen und sie sich einen Tequila und einen Mojito bestellten, die sie langsam und in aller Ruhe vor sich hinschlürften, während sie erneut von hawaiianischen Mädchen mit Blumenketten behängt wurden, als seien sie Weihnachtsbäume. Es wurde immer dunkler und die Lampions rund um sie herum leuchteten in bunten Farben, während in der Ferne die hawaiianischen Klänge der Band an ihre Ohren drangen. Es hätte ein ganz normaler Urlaub sein können. Und sie ein ganz normales Paar. Aber weder das eine, noch das andere traf auf sie beide zu.

Zur selben Zeit nur 50 m entfernt

Der ältere Herr war dem jungen, aber irgendwie merkwürdigen Honeymoon-Paar gefolgt. Der so offensichtliche Gegensatz zwischen dem großen athletischen Mann und der kleinen rothaarigen Frau hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Denn von seinem Hotelbalkon aus hatten die beiden, wie sie dort im Sonnenuntergang am Wasser gestanden hatten, ausgesehen wie ein lebendiges Foto aus seiner eigenen Vergangenheit.

Er sehnte sich nach ihr. Die Haare seiner Frau Karen hatten jedes Mal im Sonnenlicht in demselben Rot geleuchtet wie die Haare dieser jungen Frau am Strand. Sie hatte damals vor über vierzig Jahren in der grauen staubigen College-Bibliothek sofort seinen Blick in ihren Bann gezogen. Mit derselben Energie, mit der ihre roten Locken damals auf ihrem Kopf hin und hergesprungen waren, hatte ihr Lachen an dem Tag die ernsthafte Stille erschüttert, bis sich einige Studenten zu ihr umgedreht und gezischt hatten. Sie war unkonventionell gewesen, einmalig, manchmal anstrengend, aber seine große Liebe. Und nun war sie seit fast vier Jahren tot. Und er wusste, er würde ihr bald folgen. Ihm wurde schwindelig. Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen. Doch er schob es auf den Krebs in seinem Körper und die Hitze. Nur die Übelkeit war neu. Der blumige Puddinggeschmack lag noch immer auf seiner Zunge und Luft kroch aus seinem Magen die Speiseröhre hinauf, als er sich einen Augenblick abstützte, bevor er nach links in seinen Flur ging und auf seine Tür zusteuerte. Er war durstig. Sein Hals war trocken und mit jedem Aufstoßen dieses exotischen vollen Bouquets, das immer wieder aus seinem Magen zurück in seinen Mund schwappte, wurde er durstiger. Das Meer rauschte betörend durch die Nacht. Da drehte er sich auf dem Flur um. Wie schön wäre es jetzt, noch ein Bad zu nehmen. Wie schön kühl und nass. Wie im Trance folgte er dem Duft, der ihn geradewegs zurück an den Strand führte. Er konnte nicht anders. Ein loderndes Feuer erwachte in der Tiefe seiner Eingeweide und trieb ihm Schweißperlen auf die Stirn, die über seine Nase liefen und auf seine Oberlippe tropften. Er brannte. Er musste es löschen. Die Wasseroberfläche des schwarzen Ozeans glitzerte wie die Sterne über seinem Kopf. Überall war er von der Unendlichkeit umgeben. Seine Füße stolperten über die unebenen Bodenplatten des Wegs, verloren sich im weichen Sand und wurden schwer. Aber er musste hinein, musste das Wasser auf seiner Haut spüren. In seiner Haut. Und darunter. Wollte fühlen, wie es in seine Lungen strömte und seinen Geist kühlte. Wie es seine Augen von innen benetzte. Er sprang hinein und trank es trotz des salzigen Geschmacks in großen Schlucken und atmete es in vollen Zügen ein, bis er merkte, wie sein Körper dem Wasser nachgab und es dunkel wurde. Und kalt.

12 Stunden später

Scully löffelte den Pudding und nickte beeindruckt. „Ich muss schon sagen, Mulder, Sie hatten Recht. Pualanis Kreationen sind wirklich einzigartig. Umso trauriger ist es, dass ihre Karriere so ein jähes Ende fand. Was für Blumen sind das eigentlich, die sie da in ihre Rezepte aufgenommen hat ?"

Mulder sah sie nachdenklich an während Scully wie am Tag zuvor ihr Frühstück auf der Strandterrasse genoss, und sah zum Strand hinüber. Eine kleine Menschenmenge war direkt am Wasser zusammengelaufen und schien über irgendetwas in heftige Aufregung zu geraten. Scully bemerkte, dass sein Blick seit Minuten zum ersten Mal nicht an ihren Lippen klebte und folgte mit ihren Augen der Richtung, in die er sah.

„Du meine Güte ! Da liegt ja jemand auf dem Boden !"

Sie ließ den Löffel fallen und sprang auf um schnell durch den lauwarmen Sand auf die Menschenmenge zuzulaufen. Mit einem bestimmten „Lassen Sie mich durch, ich bin Ärztin", bahnte sie sich rücksichtslos ihren Weg in die Mitte der Menschen und sah einen alten bereits etwas aufgedunsenen Mann vor sich auf dem Boden liegen. Erst da witterte sie den intensiven Duft, der von dem Körper ausging und sich in ihre Nase schlich. Sie kniete sich neben den leblosen Körper in den Sand nieder, tastete nach seinem Puls, überprüfte dann seinen Unterkiefer auf Leichenstarre und seufzte. Damit war das hier gerade zu einem Fall geworden. Endemische Selbstmorde rochen quasi nach einer X-Akte und sie sah Mulders zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, als er auf sie zukam und erkannte, dass sie endlich einsah, dass er sie nicht nur zum Spaß hierher mitgenommen hatte.

Es dauerte keine Minute, bis der Hotelmanager da war und Mulder und Scully sich endlich offenbaren mussten. Von nun an würde es auch nicht mehr lange dauern, bis das FBI in Washington offiziell von ihrer kleinen illegitimen Nachforschung erfahren würde und bis Skinner ihnen einen gehörigen Tritt verpassen würde. Doch jetzt war es Scully egal. Drei Tote innerhalb von vier Tagen waren eine sehr schlechte Quote.

Als sie die Formalitäten ganz offiziell geklärt hatten, fand Scully sich einmal mehr in der Leichenhalle wieder. Mulder dieses Mal pflichtschuldig neben ihr aufgebaut.

Scullys Handy klingelte und sie warfen sich einen Blick zu.

„Lassen Sie nur, ich mach das schon."

Sie verschwand zehn Minuten im Nebenzimmer und kam ein wenig geknickt wieder herein. Mulder zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„War's schlimm ?"

Scully legte den Kopf schief. „Sagen wir es so: Ich werde mir auch nächsten Monat keine neuen Schuhe kaufen können."

Bedauernd schüttelte Mulder den Kopf und versuchte, sie mit einem Lächeln aufzumuntern, doch sie fuhr direkt fort. „Skinner war allerdings auch so freundlich, mir die Laborergebnisse persönlich mitzuteilen."

Sie schwieg und zog sich ihre Plastikhandschuhe über. Einen Moment lang genoss sie ihre Macht, ihm ihr Wissen vorzuenthalten, weil sie förmlich spürte, wie er danach gierte. Ungeduldig wippte er auf und ab und merkte dabei, wie ihm wieder schwindelig wurde und er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.

„Und ? Hat Dr. Scully auch irgendwann vor ihr Wissen mit den anderen zu teilen ?"

Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Kommt ganz darauf an, was für mich dabei herausspringt."

Er sah an ihr herunter. „Vielleicht ein neues Paar Schuhe ?" grinste er sie an und sie schüttelte den Kopf, ein Lächeln unterdrückend.

„Die Pflanzenart konnte nicht näher klassifiziert werden, wohl aber eine Blütensubstanz, ein Alkaloid, von dem in einer Veröffentlichung aus den Sechzigern bekannt wurde, dass es im Tierversuch neurotoxisch wirkt. Aber abgesehen davon hat die DNA-Analyse, soweit sie abgeschlossen ist, ergeben, dass die Pflanze, vermutlich eine Abart der Orchideen, mit einem onkogenen Virus befallen ist. Das ist allerdings der Knackpunkt. Dieses Virus gibt es überhaupt nicht mehr in der freien Natur. Ebensowenig wie die Pflanze. Sie ist nicht katalogisiert. Und das Virus ist ein längst ausgemerzter Erreger, der nur noch zu Versuchszwecken in den Hochsicherheitslabors aufbewahrt wird."

„So wie das Pockenvirus ?"

Scully wusste genau, worauf er damit hinauswollte, daher wehrte sie seine wahnwitzigen Theorien direkt im Vorfeld ab. „Ja, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass jemand mutwillig diese Pflanzen mit dem Virus infiziert hat. Und es unterstützt nicht im Geringsten Ihre These, dass die Pflanze an sich einer Versuchsreihe zur Erzeugung einer biologischen Waffe entsprungen ist. Das ist paranoid. Es kann immer noch Zufall sein, dass dieser ausgerottete Erreger in dieser Pflanze jahrzehntelang überlebt hat und jetzt durch irgendein Ereignis, veränderte Bodenverhältnisse oder eine andere Wasserzusammensetzung, das empfindliche Gleichgewicht dieser Pflanze gestört wurde und der Erreger wieder ausbricht."

Mulder legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Kommen Sie Scully ! Das ist noch viel unwahrscheinlicher als meine Theorie."

Sie wich aus. „Ja, aber ihre Theorie erklärt auch nicht, wie die Organe aus diesen Menschen raus und die Blumen in sie hinein kamen."

Mulder setzte gerade an, ihr zu widersprechen, als sie ihr Skalpell wieder zückte und demonstrativ ein gerades perfektes Y in den Brustkorb des Toten schnitt, aus dem sofort wieder der wohlbekannte süßliche Duft von tausend Orchideen ins Freie drang. Sie sahen sich beide an und sie fuhr wortlos mit der Autopsie fort. Sie versuchte, aus den wenigen unversehrten Organen so viele Hinweise zu bekommen wie möglich, als sie stutzte.

„Das ist allerdings merkwürdig", murmelte sie und Mulder trat näher an die Leiche heran. „Was ist denn ?"

„Dieser Mann hatte ebenfalls Krebs. Ein Kolon-Karzinom, sehen Sie ?" Sie hielt ihm ein Stück Darm hin, in dem sich ein blumenkohlartiges, fleischfarbenes Gebilde formiert hatte und er verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Muss das sein ?" beschwerte er sich und wich vor ihr zurück. Sie ignorierte ihn und kam ins Grübeln.

„Es gibt offenbar einen direkten Zusammenhang zwischen dieser Blütenpracht und einer Krebserkrankung. Alle drei Opfer waren Krebspatienten."

Mulder horchte auf. „Alle drei ? Ich dachte, Pualani hätte sich vor ihrem Tod bester Gesundheit erfreut !"

Scully schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht ganz. In ihrer Krankengeschichte fand ich einen Arztbrief: Sie hatte vor drei Jahren Leukämie. Es ist zwar im klassischen Sinne kein Krebs, fällt aber in die Kategorie neoplastischer maligner Erkrankungen. Die Leukämie war vor zwei Jahren durch eine Knochenmarkstransplantation geheilt worden, seitdem hatte sie ihre Ernährung vollkommen auf veganische Kost umgestellt. Aber vielleicht hatte sie ja ein Rezidiv, das ist bei Leukämien leider recht häufig."

„Können Sie nicht noch eine Blutprobe von ihr gewinnen um das in Erfahrung zu bringen ?" Scully schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist vollkommen ausgetrocknet. Ich könnte nicht einmal genug Blut aus ihr herausbekommen um die Blutgruppe zu bestimmen. Stattdessen quillt aus jeder Körperöffnung eine weißliche milchige Substanz mit demselben Duft, der hier die ganze Luft durchzieht."

Mulder knetete nachdenklich seine Unterlippe. „Blütensaft", merkte er beiläufig an.

Das ignorierte sie wiederum und kehrte zurück zur Leiche des älteren Mannes. Da schaute ihr Mulder wieder über die Schulter. „Was ist das da in seinem Magen ?"

Scully holte einen Spatel und stocherte in der Bauchhöhle des Mannes herum. „Soweit ich das beurteilen kann etwas von dem leckeren Pudding, den auch wir beide heute Morgen zum Frühstück hatten." Sie hielt inne. „Das letzte Opfer hatte auch Pudding gegessen."

Mulder schnippte mit den Fingern. „Das ist es doch, oder nicht !"

Scully ahnte, dass Mulder derselbe Gedanke gekommen war, der sich nun auch ihr aufdrängte. „Okay, schießen Sie los Mulder. Ich kann mir schon denken, was Sie nun sagen werden."

„Es ist doch ganz offensichtlich. Die Köchin war die erste, die starb. Sie hatte als erste Kontakt mit ihrer Kreation, der einzigartigen „Flower Bomb", wie der Pudding so schön heißt. Und als nächstes kamen die Gäste damit in Kontakt. Diese seltene Pflanzenart ist in diesem Pudding und beginnt je nachdem, wie viel man von ihm gegessen hat, die im Körper residierenden Krebszellen dazu zu nutzen, sich in ihnen auszubreiten. Wie ein Virus oder Parasit, der nur Krebszellen befällt, sich ihrer Mechanismen bedient und sie schließlich systematisch zerstört, bis er auch auf die anderen Körperzellen übergreift."

Scully ignorierte ihren Widerstand und überlegte. Aufregung kribbelte unter ihrer Haut doch sie mahnte sich zu Skepsis, denn sie hielt Mulders Theorie für unhaltbar, wenn sie auch irgendwie logisch erschien. Mulder ließ ihr aber keine Zeit für Einwände.

„Evolution, Scully ! Es ist doch ganz offensichtlich. Die Pflanze braucht die menschlichen Zellen um sich ernähren und entwickeln zu können. Die Virus-DNA verleiht der Pflanze die Möglichkeiten, die sonst nur Viren haben: Zellen zu zerstören und sich in ihnen vorher zu vermehren. Die neurotoxischen Substanzen der Pflanze dringen ins Gehirn vor und verhindern, dass der Wirt sich krank fühlt, so können die Blüten sich ungestört ausbreiten, bis zu einem Punkt, an dem die Organe versagen und die Pflanze den Kampf über den Körper gewinnt. Survival of the fittest, ganz einfach !"

Scully verzog das Gesicht. „Eine zytolytische parasitäre Viruspflanze, die nur Krebszellen befällt ? Kommen Sie, Mulder ! Ihnen ist schon klar, dass das jeglichen Regeln der Biologie trotzt, oder ?! Selbst wenn durch den radioaktiven Fallout irgendwie Pollen oder Samen einer entarteten Pflanze auf diese Insel gelangt sein sollten, ist es absoluter Unsinn, dass eine Pflanze sich die Überlebensstrategie des Virus, von dem sie selbst befallen ist, zunutze macht, um sich einen menschlichen Wirt für ihre eigene Fortpflanzung zu suchen. Ein Lebenszyklus wie dieser ignoriert jegliche Artenbarrieren und solche Dinge entwickeln sich im Laufe der Evolution über Millionen von Jahren ! Außerdem erklärt es nicht, wieso die Opfer sich alle ertränkt haben."

Mulder zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. „Vielleicht brauchte die Pflanze ja Wasser."

Er musste zugeben, dass er für die Selbstmorde an sich ebenfalls keine Erklärung fand. Scullys Augenbraue schnellte hoch. „Salzwasser ?" Sie schüttelte darüber den Kopf. „Das ist Irrsinn, Mulder. Eine solche Pflanze wäre ein drastischer Sprung in der Evolution. Genetisch gesehen wäre es zwar sicherlich erklärbar, aber nur weil wir zu diesem sehr frühen Zeitpunkt unserer Ermittlungen keine besseren Theorien haben, sollten wir uns davor hüten, uns auf etwas einzulassen, das vollkommen an den Haaren herbeigezogen ist."

Mulder gab auf, er wusste, wie stur sie sein konnte. „Glauben Sie, was Sie wollen, Scully. Ich jedenfalls werde dafür sorgen, dass der Pudding heute Abend nicht mehr aufs Buffet kommt !"

Damit ließ er sie stehen und verschwand eilig in die tropische Hitze. Scully stützte die Hände in die Hüften. Sie musste zugeben, dass seine Theorie der direkte logische Schluss ihrer Beobachtungen war. Aber ihr Verstand weigerte sich, so eine absurde Idee zu akzeptieren und sie wendete sich wieder der Leiche zu, in der Hoffnung, die Wahrheit zu finden.

13:16 Uhr, Fairmont Orchid Hotel

Mulder kam im Hotel an, als gerade das Mittagsbuffet aufgebaut worden war. Er rannte so schnell er konnte in die Küche und platzte in das Büro des Küchenchefs. „Nein, nicht Sie schon wieder !" wehrte dieser ab. „Dass ich mit Ihnen geredet habe, hätte mich fast meinen Job gekostet!"

Mulder schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht hier, um Sie noch weiter zu befragen. Aber Sie müssen dringend dafür sorgen, dass Pualanis Rezepte nicht mehr verwendet werden. Was davon ist draußen auf dem Buffet gelandet ?"

Der Koch schüttelte resigniert den Kopf als er sich wieder ein wenig entspannte. „Quasi alles, wir haben das halbe Kühlhaus voll von Pualanis Vorräten. Die Blumen, die sie verwendet hat, sind gekühlt oder getrocknet und halten sich noch eine ganze Weile. Aber das Buffet ist bereits eröffnet und die Menschen strömen gerade herein um darüber herzufallen."

Mulder hörte jedoch schon nicht mehr zu und eilte in den Speisesaal zurück. Er dachte an die vielen Rentner in dem Hotel und ihm graute bei dem Gedanken, wie viele von ihnen statistisch gesehen ebenfalls Krebs haben mussten. Er blieb vor dem Buffet stehen. Die Gäste drängelten sich wie besessen in Scharen an den Speisen entlang und Mulder wusste, dass er handeln musste. Er rannte in die Küche und schlug mit dem nächstbesten griffbereiten Küchengerät die Scheibe zum Feueralarmknopf ein um den Alarm auszulösen. Panik war die einzige Möglichkeit, die Leute vom Essen abzuhalten. Und so geschah es auch. Alles wurde stehen- und liegengelassen und die Menschen eilten hektisch und ungeordnet und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf die Ausgänge zu um in Richtung des Strandes zu laufen. Sie wuselten aufgeregt nach ihren Ehepartnern oder Kindern rufend wie Ameisen durch die Gebäude während Mulder am Buffet entlanglief und feststellte, dass noch kaum etwas angerührt worden war. Er atmete auf.

Das alles erklärte endlich auch, warum er sich so merkwürdig gefühlt hatte. Wenn die Pflanze ein Nervengift war, hatte sie seine Sinne betäubt. Vermutlich war es auch das Nervengift gewesen, das die Menschen irgendwie in den Selbstmord getrieben hatte. Nur warum hatte es Scully nichts ausgemacht oder all den anderen Gästen ? Selbst Menschen ohne Krebs mussten zumindest auf das Nervengift der Pflanze reagieren. Er hatte darauf reagiert. Scully würde auch etwas davon verspüren. Aber wann ? Und in welchem Ausmaß ? Unruhe machte sich in ihm breit, doch auf dem Weg nach draußen kam ihm der Hotelmanager aufgebracht entgegen. Mulder erklärte ihm ein wenig ungeduldig was ihre Ermittlungen ergeben hatten und merkte, dass ihm nicht geglaubt wurde. Gereizt und verärgert baute sich der Manager vor ihm auf. „Hören Sie, Agent Luder !"

„Mulder !" korrigierte Mulder ihn.

„Wie auch immer. Das FBI jedenfalls wird das teuer zu stehen kommen. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie viele Gäste wegen Ihrer Aktion verfrüht abreisen werden ? Wie viel mich das kosten wird ?"

Mulder wurde wütend. „Und haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie hoch die Versicherungssummen sein werden, wenn erst einmal herauskommt, dass Sie hier ein hochgefährliches Biogift an die ahnungslosen Touristen verfüttern ? Sie sollten lieber herausfinden, woher Ihre ehemalige Angestellte die Pflanzen hatte und dafür sorgen, dass nie wieder irgendein Mensch oder Tier damit in Berührung damit kommt !"

In diesem Moment ging ihm ein Licht auf und er rannte an dem aufgeregten Hotelmanager vorbei zu den Angestellten-Wohnheimen vorbei an den Liegestühlen, auf denen er sich am Tag zuvor noch ahnungslos gesonnt hatte. Als er die Ameisenspur mit den milchigen klebrigen Spritzern wieder auf dem Boden sah, wusste er, dass er richtig war. Er lief ihr nach bis er an das Ende des Hotelgeländes kam, hinter dem das tropische Hinterland anfing. Die Ameisenstraße wurde dichter und verlor sich im Dickicht der Oleanderbüsche. Mulder konnte es bereits riechen und arbeitete sich durch die Büsche hindurch. Bereits nach wenigen Metern hatte er die Orientierung verloren und seine Kleidung war übersät von den klebrigen weißen Spritzern des Blütensafts. Die harten grünen Blätter peitschten ihm ins Gesicht und gegen die Arme bis er an etwas hängen blieb und stolpernd zu Boden stürzte, wo seine Hände in einem weichen rosigen Matsch landeten und er das Bewusstsein verlor. Umgeben von einem dichten schweren Dunst aus exotischen Düften, die sein Hirn benebelten.

Zur selben Zeit in der Leichenhalle

Scullys Pupillen weiteten und verengten sich abwechselnd als sie sich aufgeregt durch alte Datenbanken des FBI klickte. Auch wenn es für sie einfach gewesen war, diese Dateien einfach per E-Mail abzurufen, sie war sich sicher, dass diese Informationen nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt waren.

Ihr Informant Danny hatte wie immer ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sie druckte die Daten mit zittrigen Fingern aus, schluckte ihre Nervosität herunter und packte die Leichen ordnungsgemäß wieder in die Kühlfächer zurück.

Sie hatte eindeutige Hinweise auf ein Projekt namens „Eden" in Korrespondenz- und anderen Formularen und Briefen des Centers for Disease Control und einer militärischen Forschungsreinrichtung in Pearl Harbor vor sich liegen. ‚Fact is stranger than fiction' dachte sie sich und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste, dass diese Beweise niemanden außer sie beide und vielleicht noch die Einsamen Schützen interessieren würden, das hatte sie in den letzten sieben Jahren gelernt. Beweise konnte man immer vernichten, sie waren nichts wert. Doch sie begriff einmal mehr, welchen Ausmaßes die Lügen waren, die sich hinter den Regierungen, denen die Menschheit vertraute, versteckten. Die Pflanze war tatsächlich eine Art hochgefährliches künstlich weiterentwickeltes Virus, das sich in der freien Wildbahn ausgebreitet hatte und einen mörderischen Zerstörungstrieb entwickelt hatte. Es war ja nicht so, dass es jeglicher wissenschaftlicher Grundlage entbehrte. Es war nur so unglaublich.

Die Tatsache, dass nur Krebspatienten gestorben waren lag ihrer Meinung nach darin begründet, dass Tumorzellen einen wesentlich schnelleren Stoffwechsel hatten und die Pflanze sich zuerst in diesen Zellen mit Hochgeschwindigkeit ausgebreitet hatte. Sie vermutete, dass die Schmerzen und der enorme Stoffwechselprozess diese Menschen wie in einem Wahn ins Wasser getrieben hatte. Sie mussten enorm hohes Fieber gehabt haben.

Damit war die Pflanze aber für gesunde Menschen ebenfalls eine Gefahr, wenn auch nicht so eine große oder akute. Aber wer wusste schon, was eine Durchseuchung damit langfristig anstellen konnte ? Sie musste so schnell wie möglich im Hotel anrufen. Ihre Finger kribbelten und sie spürte, wie ihr von der Aufregung und dem Klima ganz schwindelig wurde. Sie tastete sich vorsichtig an den kalten Kacheln der Leichenhalle entlang und spürte ein Zittern durch ihren Körper geistern. Ein blumiger Geschmack legte sich plötzlich auf ihre Lippen und da begriff sie, dass Mulder wirklich in jeder Hinsicht Recht gehabt hatte. Sie beide hatten ebenfalls von dem Pudding zum Frühstück gegessen…er hatte schon seit ihrer Ankunft daran genascht. Was, wenn es ihn längst erwischt hatte ! Mit diesem Gedanken glitten ihre schwitzenden Hände an den Kacheln ab und sie sank bewusstlos auf den Boden, ihr letzter Sinneseindruck war der verschwommene Anblick von drei schwarzen Gestalten, die an ihr vorüberliefen, ehe sie der Schwere in ihrem Kopf nachgab und sich in die Schwärze fallen ließ.

Eine Stunde später

Mulder wachte auf und sah über sich ein grelles Licht. Ein Piepen drang erst noch entfernt und dann immer klarer an sein Ohr und er verstand, dass er in einem Krankenhaus war. Da fielen ihm plötzlich all die Dinge wieder ein, das Bild eines riesigen farbenprächtigen Orchideenwaldes erschien wieder vor seinen Augen und er konnte es noch immer riechen. Wie es seine Sinne benebelt hatte. Er sah an seinem Arm herunter, er kribbelte noch immer wie winzige Nadelstiche. Durch eine Kanüle tropfte eine Infusion in seine Venen. Da riss er die Augen auf.

„Scully !" platzte es aus ihm heraus und er sprang auf. Schwankend und noch ein wenig benommen riss er sich die Nadel aus dem Arm und verließ so schnell er konnte das Krankenhaus.

Als er in der Leichenhalle ankam, war es dort still. Wurde hier denn überhaupt nie gearbeitet ? Durch die Glasscheiben konnte er sehen, dass Scully die Leichen bereits weggepackt hatte. Er öffnete die Tür zum Sektionssaal und sah, dass der Computer noch angeschaltet war. Sie musste noch hier sein. Immer wieder nach ihr rufend rannte er in alle Zimmer und Büros hinein, öffnete alle Labortüren, nur um von einer einzigen arbeitenden Person irritiert angestarrt zu werden.

„Haben Sie meine Kollegin hier gesehen ?"

Die junge Biologin mit dem langen schwarzen Zopf schüttelte den Kopf. „Die rothaarige FBI-Agentin ? Nein, sie hat vor einer guten Stunde die Leichen wieder in den Kühlraum gefahren. Sie hat mir den Schlüssel allerdings noch nicht zurückgegeben."

Mulders Herz setzte aus und er hechtete zum Kühlhaus. Da sah er eine kleine in hellblau gekleidete Gestalt wie ein kleines Häufchen auf dem Boden liegen. Als wäre er gar nicht da, begriff er entfernt, dass es Scully war, und fiel neben ihr auf die Knie. Ihre blauen Augen sahen ihn an, aber erkannten ihn nicht.

„Scully ?" Er rüttelte sie sanft und glaubte, ein Aufblitzen in ihren Augen zu sehen. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Kühlraum. Die drei metallenen Bahren waren leer, alles, was von den Leichen übrig war, waren ein paar wenige verschmierte weißliche Spuren auf dem glänzenden kalten Metall. Resigniert und zornig biss Mulder die Zähne zusammen und sah wieder auf Scully herunter, die sich wie in Zeitlupe zu regen begonnen hatte. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich und ein Seufzer ertönte leise als er sie aufhob und aus dem kalten Raum heraustrug. Sie duftete nach den Blumen.

Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Denn nach diesem Ereignis war auch der Duft für ihn für immer ruiniert.

Drei Stunden später

Dieses Mal waren es Scullys Augen, die langsam aber sicher den Kontakt zur Außenwelt wieder herstellten und das Licht über ihr als Deckenleuchte eines Krankenhauses erkannten. Ihre Finger kribbelten noch immer, doch sie konnte deutlich die Hand fühlen, die die ihre umschloss. Ein Blick zur Seite verriet ihr, dass die noch ganz verschwommene Figur Mulder war, der voller Sorge auf ihren zierlichen Körper blickte.

Da kam sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und sie begriff, was passiert war. „Der Pudding ! Mulder !"

Er nickte und war unendlich erleichtert, dass sie wieder wach war und es ihr gut ging. „Ist alles geklärt. Nach uns beiden sind noch sechs andere Hotelgäste mit ähnlichen Vergiftungserscheinungen hier eingeliefert worden. Weil es kein bekanntes Gegengift gegen eine unbekannte Substanz gibt, liegen sie ähnlich mitgenommen wie Sie jetzt in einem dieser Krankenhausbetten hier."

„Gab es noch weitere Tote ?"

Mulder schüttelte den Kopf. Es war typisch für sie, dass sie sich um sich selbst immer am wenigsten sorgte. „Nein, bis jetzt nicht. Hinter dem Hotel hab ich den passenden Orchideenwald gefunden, vermutlich hat Pualani den von ihrem Zimmer aus gesehen und ist so auf ihre kulinarische Kreation gekommen. Ich schätze, der wird jetzt erst einmal gerodet werden bevor das Hotel seine Pforten wieder eröffnet."

„Ich glaube, die haben die Leichen gestohlen, als ich dort auf dem Boden lag."

Mulder nickte. „Die arbeiten ganz schön gründlich, Scully."

Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass man die Leichen so schnell beseitigt hatte und Scully einfach so dort hatte liegen lassen. Und er konnte nicht glauben, dass er es einmal mehr fast geschafft hatte, sie beide in ernsthafte Gefahr zu bringen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie seinetwegen in einem Krankenhaus aufwachte, verfluchte er sich dafür.

Er stand auf und griff hinter ihrem Kopfteil zu der Papierrose, die er auf ihren Nachttisch gelegt hatte. Er lächelte unschuldig und hielt sie ihr hin als sie die Stirn in Falten legte.

„Ich hätte Ihnen ja eine echte mitgebracht, aber man weiß nie, was man da kauft !"

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem matten Lächeln und sie setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf, um die Blume behutsam auf den Nachttisch zurückzulegen.

„Pualani heißt Blume des Himmels", versuchte Scully noch immer den Fall zu verarbeiten während sie begann in ihrer Reisetasche zu kramen, die ihr Mulder aus dem Hotel mitgebracht und auf das Bett an ihr Fußende gestellt hatte. Ihre Finger strichen über eine der Blumenketten, die Mulder offenbar in ihre Tasche gepackt hatte und sie lehnte sich in ihrem Bett zurück.

„Mh, und Fox heißt hier Poku. Ich weiß nicht, was ich schlimmer finden soll", lenkte er sie ab und der Schatten in seinem Herzen verzog sich, als er sah, dass sie darüber lachen musste.

Sie sahen sich vergnügt an, wurden jedoch direkt wieder ernst und versuchten, die Gedanken an all die Lügen, die ihnen wieder einmal begegnet waren, zu verdrängen.

Schweigend und mit dem verzweifelten Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit gegenüber einer Welt, gegen die sie tagein tagaus zu kämpfen versuchten, sahen sie draußen, wie die Sonne einmal mehr das Meer küsste und ihr letztes Licht für diesen Tag rotglühend wie eine chinesische Lilie über den Horizont leuchten ließ.

Die Schönheit der Welt ließ sich kaum ertragen, wenn man einmal in die Fratze gesehen hatte, die die Menschheit hinter ihrer heuchlerischen Maske trug.

Zur selben Zeit

Der Mann in dem schwarzen Anzug betrat die frisch gerodete Fläche und drehte sich verstohlen um. Die Hotelanlage war jetzt eine Geisterstadt. Wo noch vor wenigen Stunden Familien, Hochzeitspaare und Rentner ihre Ferien genossen hatten, glotzte ihn nun die schweigende Leere aus den dunkelgrünen Fensterläden der verschlossenen Hotelzimmer an. Es würde eine ganze Weile dauern bis die Rohre gereinigt waren von dem mit dieser Substanz kontaminierten Grundwasser, und bis die Aufmerksamkeit der Öffentlichkeit wieder von etwas anderem abgelenkt wurde. So lange musste das hier unter Verschluss gehalten werden. Er bückte sich und hob die letzte Blüte des Waldes, der hier noch vor ein paar Stunden als Folge eines unglaublich dummen Fehlers geblüht hatte, auf. Sie duftete so lieblich und süß, es war betörend. Er öffnete eine kleine Plastiktüte und ließ die Blüte dort hineinfallen.

Endlich konnten sie das Projekt beenden. Der Himmel allein wusste, wie diese Pflanze damals aus den Labors verschwunden und an diesen merkwürdigen Ort gelangt war. Er ließ das kleine Plastiktütchen in seine Tasche gleiten und drehte sich mit einem letzten Blick mitleidiger Überheblichkeit auf die restlos abgebrannten grünen Reste um.

Nur die Natur wusste in diesem Moment, dass es nicht er war, der hier einen Sieg errungen hatte, sondern sie, als eine winzige Blüte unter dem verbrannten Laub emporkroch und ihre rotgelben Blätter dem letzten Sonnenstrahl prahlend öffnete, während in ihr ein Virus seinen nächsten Lebenszyklus einleitete.

**There is no end**


End file.
